


Chasing Stars

by knox_moreau



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Chasing Stars, M/M, jerejean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knox_moreau/pseuds/knox_moreau
Summary: Written on tumblr with @eriklose. Edited and fleshed out by me. Find my tumblr at @honeymoreau.





	1. Neither Soft Nor Bright

The California air was blowing softly, the sky was shining brightly, and Jean Moreau felt neither soft nor bright. He’d just gotten through being jostled into an airplane for a ride longer than he’d of liked, and now he was being jostled off the plane. His senses were overloading with the overall buzz of the airport, his back was stiff from sitting for so long, and he kept going rigid every time someone merely brushed into him. To say the least, Jean was uncomfortable. 

A car horn honked loud enough to get Jean’s attention and make him jump at the same time. He wheeled around, his bag on one arm accidentally hitting someone. The driver of the apparent taxi was staring straight at him. Jean was a little more than uncomfortable now.

The driver continued to stare. Jean continued to stare back. “Taxi for Jean Moreau?” the driver finally got it in him to roll down the window and ask. 

Jean pointed a finger at his chest. The driver nodded. Jean shuffled around people waiting for their own taxis on the curb of the street and reached the backseat door. He flung it open with as much power as his still slightly wounded hands could muster, and closed it just the same. Which, to be fair, was not that much power. 

With the door shut, Jean dropped his bag on the floor in an unceremonious thud, and he let out a breath he realized he’d been holding. 

“Where to?” the driver asked while giving Jean a sideways glance. He seemed wary of Jean, but most people would be too if they saw a six foot two guy with a tattooed three on his face, bandaged hands, and a duffel bag holding all of his belongings get into their cab. 

Jean pulled his shit together long enough to remember where he was going and stumble over the words as he said, “University of Southern California, please.”

The car lurched forward, nearly throwing Jean to the floor before he had his seatbelt on. Jean stayed quiet the whole time, lost in his own thoughts. 

This is insane, Jean thought to himself. But being tortured every night was insane. Nursing myself back to health each morning was insane. My entire life has been insane, and nobody’s said a goddamn word until now.

Jean began to fiddle with the clock on his wrist, like he always did when he was anxious and he could move his hands at the same time. But the clock on his wrist wasn’t a regular watch that counted the time. This watch counted down the time until the very second you’d meet your soulmate. 

Jean found this equally as insane as his earlier list of thoughts. 

But as insane as he found it, he couldn’t beat down the overwhelming curiosity he felt at the fact that someone, somewhere would truly love someone like Jean. Who was someone like Jean? Who was Jean in the first place? Jean didn’t know. 

The car lurched to a stop in the same but opposite manner it’d lurched forward earlier. Jean raised his hand, batting at the too long for his liking strands of black hair, and surveyed where he was. A parking lot. Not too ominous, and not somewhere he could possibly be hurt. 

Jean had gotten into the habit of checking for possibilities of getting hurt in places. 

“Well, this is the place, isn’t it?” the cabbie asked him, caution still in his expression as he looked at Jean through the rearview mirror. 

Jean nodded hastily, stared for a moment before realizing what the driver wanted, and proceeded to dig through his pockets for the money he’d been given to pay for the ride. Once he found it, he held it out to the driver, making sure out of habit to not touch the man. 

Jean’s heart came to a pounding stop in his chest. His watch had ticked down to 00:00:00:00:02. Two minutes.

“Well, are you getting out of the car or not?” the man finally snapped at Jean. Jean broke his own trance and clambered out of the car while grabbing his bag. One minute. Jean stood on the curb staring after the car. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Jean began to turn around. Two. Jean raised his head. One.

“Hi! You must be Jean Moreau,” a chipper male voice greeted him. Jean’s thoughts screeched to a halt. 

He was gay? He’d never really thought about it. Well, to be precise, he’d had all thoughts of soulmates beaten out of him. But now that was over-- Jean felt his head spin. Was it really over? Yes. Riko was really dead? Yes. Jean was safe? No. Not from himself at least. 

“Hello?” Jean zoned back in to find the smile faltering on the admittedly attractive face of none other than the Trojans captain himself, Jeremy Knox. 

“Hello,” Jean found his words, and they were frigid. It seemed Jean’s automatic response to anything was coldness. Jean looked beyond Jeremy at the group of people smashed against the glass door of the dormitory building who were all laughing merrily. The Trojans.

“C’mon, you can meet the team,” Jeremy grinned at Jean again before motioning for him to follow. When his back was turned, Jean glanced down at his own wrist again. All zeros. 

After a not so quick tour of the campus and introduction to the Trojans, Jean found himself being showed into a dormitory. Half of it was pristine, the side Jean guessed was to be his, and the other half was...not pristine, to say the least.

There was a trojans sweatshirt slung over the back of a rolling desk chair, notebooks precariously piled upon the desk itself. A closet door was open to reveal the bright wardrobe the resident had assembled, despite it seeming like most of this person’s clothes were on the floor. There was a window in the very center of the far wall, right between the two beds and their bedside tables. Jean gazed out the window wondrously. He rarely got the opportunity to look out a window. Much less from his own room. 

“And this will be our room,” Jeremy proclaimed. It took Jean a moment to process the ‘our’ and not ‘your.’ The room was obviously lived in, but Jean hadn’t expected he’d be living with Jeremy Knox. 

But then again, Jeremy Knox was his soulmate.


	2. Jer Bear

Jeremy Knox was called many things, including but not limited to: sunshine, puppy, sweetheart. Everyone agreed that being soft and bright was in his nature. So naturally, he felt an obligation to ensure Jean Moreau, one of the several new Trojans recruits, was comfortable. He knew it would be extremely unlikely for someone who’s been through as much as Jean has to be comfortable in unfamiliar terrain so easily. But he hadn’t prepared himself for this.

Jean was uncomfortable, that much was obvious. But he was something besides uncomfortable, something more. Jeremy couldn’t quite put his finger on the word. But it was in the way Jean simply said “hello,” and nothing more to every older trojan he met. It was in the way he ignored stuck out hands for handshakes. It was in the way his gray eyes glanced off walls and faces and never lingered anywhere besides the floor. Jeremy was transfixed with Jean. 

It was probably just because he’d never seen gray eyes before. 

But those gray eyes kept looking at him, and it wasn’t the most pleasant of looks. Jeremy continued to show him around until later than he should have before winding up at their bedroom. Jeremy didn’t really know how to tell Jean he was sharing a room with him, or that Kevin had asked him to, or that Jean would be safe here. Jeremy didn’t really know how to tell him anything, and as someone who’d spent their whole life talking, it was an odd change of pace.

Jeremy opened the door with less grandeur than the previous doors he’d opened throughout the day. Jeremy’s half of the room looked the way it always had: messy. But looking through someone else’s eyes, someone who was used to order in every way imaginable, he felt a little nervous.

“I know it’s messy, but that’s only my half. You can do whatever you’d like with yours. Posters, lights, whatever. Alvarez has her entire wall coated in pictures of the team,” Jeremy compensated nervousness with chatter. 

“You can leave now.”

Jeremy’s mouth closed abruptly to keep himself from rambling on. He stared at those gray eye once more before turning and leaving the room. 

Jean Moreau was going to be one hard friend to make. 

Jeremy’s fingers twitched and turned at the clock on his wrist. His had always been a little broken around the edges for a reason Jeremy didn’t know. He figured the cracks had meaning, since he’d seen people like Laila and Alvarez whose clocks were perfectly flawless. Sometimes he’d lay awake and night and toy with the clock in his fingers, making up his own explanation for why it was cracked. Sometimes it was worry speaking, and sometimes it was wonder.  
But whichever was speaking, Jeremy didn’t want to know right now. He’d rather not fill himself with the anxiety of knowing how close his soulmate was to him.

The door Jeremy had been standing in front of while preoccupied with his watch opened to reveal Sara Alvarez and Laila Dermott, the trojans most famous couple. 

“You’re doing that thing again,” Alvarez accused with arms folded over her chest. Her black hair fell over her shoulder from a ponytail, and her brown eyes were sharp but soft. Fierce but friendly.

“What thing?” Jeremy pretended to not know what she was talking about. That plan never worked, since Alvarez saw straight through it every time.

“The thing. With the clock.” Jeremy groaned both internally and externally before lulling his head to a position to look at the two girls. A weak smile appeared on his lips.

“Did you see the looks he kept giving me today?” Jeremy found his voice to ask. Jeremy felt disliked, and Jeremy Knox was not used to being disliked.

“No. What were they? Looks of love?” Alvarez’s face wore a shit-eating grin to match Laila’s.

“Oh, that’s gay,” Laila giggled before Jeremy had a chance to roll his eyes and object.

“More like annoyance,” Jeremy corrected pitifully. The two girls stopped cackling to look at him. 

“Jer Bear, you’re being hard on yourself. He’s a Raven,” Laila reached up and patted Jeremy’s shoulder in a soothing manner. 

“Was,” Jeremy corrected again with more vehemence in his voice this time. But Jeremy knew what certain news channel had been saying about Jean’s transfer; ‘Once a Raven, always a Raven.’

“He’s still got a Raven mindset, Jer. It’s not your fault, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Alvarez sighed. “Now, come on, there are still plenty of other new Trojan kiddies to show around.”

Jeremy breathed a sigh to match but followed the girls nonetheless. The sighs turned to laughter as he watched the smaller of the two girls, Laila, launch herself onto Alvarez’s back for a ride. 

By the end of the day, Jeremy felt programmed to say the words, “Welcome to the Trojans!” to every person he met. He wondered if he’d be saying it in his sleep tonight. Jean was already asleep, and if he wasn’t, he was doing a pretty convincing job of it. 

Jeremy’s mood had been elevated to be around the other Trojans, but now, back with Jean, back with someone he was positive hated his presence, his mood faltered. 

He slid into bed, pulled off his pants under the covers, and snuggled down into the mattress and sheets. Out of habit, he checked his clock, only to be met with his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

00:00:00:00:00

His mouth hung slack jaw while shaking breaths went in and out. A little laugh of disbelief followed one out. Jeremy had met his soulmate today. 

And he had no earthly idea who it was. 

It could be a number of recruits he’d met today. It could be Phelps, or Corucci, or Ruiz, or Moreau, who snores. Hell, it could even be the new barista Jeremy had met at his favorite coffee shop while on a coffee run for the team. Out of all the fantasies Jeremy had contained in his head about his soulmate, he never guessed he’d be playing on the same exy team as him. 

I met my soulmate today, Jeremy thought to himself one more time to really get it through his head, to taste the words. Jeremy fell asleep excited that night, the smile never leaving his face.


	3. Peace of Mind

The room was dark enough to match Jean’s thoughts that night. His mind always escaped his grip once the lights were off. Most of the time the hole it jumped down led to Riko, to torture, to the ravens. But tonight, it ran off in an unexpected direction: towards Jeremy Knox. 

Do I really have a soulmate? Jean’s thought echoed in his head. His words bounced off the walls of his closed heart, attempting to pierce through the several layers around it. A fire of hope began to spark, and Jean quickly stamped it out. No. I don’t.

Jean couldn’t accept he had a soulmate. It’d been beaten out of him for years. Every time he so much as even looked at the clock on his wrist, he was closed into a room to contain his screams. But if Jean ever got past that, it felt even more surreal that the sunshine, the puppy, the sweetheart was his soulmate. 

Sleep eventually caught his brain, but it came in fits. Between Jeremy coming in the dorm late at night and Jean’s own nightmares, he was left with exhausted bags under his eyes that were steadily becoming a permanent feature of his. Jean rolled over onto his side and glanced around the room in search of a clock. He found a digital one on Jeremy’s cluttered bedside table. Jean blinked at it for a better look, and the numbers 6:00 flashed at him. It was doubtful he could get any more sleep, so he pushed the covers off his body and stood up on light feet. 

It wasn’t difficult to find jogging clothes since it was just about the only clothes he was left with. He tugged on his alternate pair of sweatpants and kept the same black t-shirt and shoes. Jean hesitated at the doorknob, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping boy with the covers tucked up to his chin.

Jean turned away and pushed open the door without so much as a creak. 

The instant Jean’s feet hit the pavement of the campus, he ran. Not anywhere in particular, just towards peace of mind. Jean was always running towards peace of mind, though he never seemed to find it. Jean could understand why Josten was such a runner. It was its own peace of mind in a way.

Jean found himself circling back to where he began at the dormitories. He jogged up the steps, sweat beading his hair to his forehead, and he nearly ran into Jeremy waiting at the top of the stairs for him. 

“Oh, god, you smell terrible,” Jeremy lightly pushed Jean away from himself. Jean looked down at him, a frown tugging at his features. 

“But that’s not the point of why I’m out here,” Jeremy reminded himself more than Jean. “You can’t just run off at early hours of the morning, no note, no anything. You didn’t even take your phone with you!” Jeremy’s tone was set to the I’m-not-angry-just-disappointed-in-you parent setting. For some reason, it bugged Jean.

“Careful, you sound pretty close to caring about me,” Jean sneered but looked away. Even looking away, Jean could feel Jeremy’s brown eyes staring at him. Jeremy seemed tensed as if Jean might be ready to bite him depending on his next words. Actually, that wasn’t such a low probability. 

“Well, I do care about you,” Jeremy words were slow and calculated. Jean snapped his head back towards Jeremy. 

“No,” Jean voice was firm and commanding, “you don’t. You pity me, and I’m not sure which is worse. But I want neither from you.” Jeremy flinched like Jean’s words had actually bitten into him. 

Jean stalked off like an angry cat who’d just pounced on its prey. He wasn’t sure why he was so against Jeremy caring about it, or anyone for that matter. But it felt worse with Jeremy. It felt like if Jeremy cared about him, he was giving in. Giving in to what the universe wanted to happen, and Jean couldn’t believe that the universe had anything good in mind for him. 

Breakfast with the Trojans was a loud, annoying affair in Jean’s eyes. But it wasn’t just the Trojans. It was the whole dining hall. People were paired off in couples, and if they weren’t, they were collected in groups. Everyone was constantly touching each other, and Jean felt uncomfortable at the least. Jean was doing a lot of feeling uncomfortable recently. 

Jeremy was seated at the table beside Jean despite their earlier angry exchange. He was moving his arms around animatedly as he spoke to a collection of the Trojans, and Jean took a minute to watch him. His face was lit up with childlike excitement, almost as bright as the sun streaking in from the large window and making his sandy brown hair glow. His demeanor showed no signs of the earlier argument. 

00:00:00:00:00

Jean caught a glance of the clock on Jeremy’s wrist. Did that confirm Jeremy was Jean’s soulmate? No. Jeremy had met other people since he’d met Jean. It could be anyone he’s even said hello to within the past day. 

Jean was relieved by the end of breakfast, standing up with the rest of the Trojans to file out the double doors of the cafeteria building. Jean had almost made it out the door before Jeremy caught him. 

“Hey,” Jeremy’s voice was cheery, but the cheer was shallow. It was an obvious front to cover for the unease in his voice. Jean only raised an eyebrow at Jeremy to signal for him to continue to what he wanted.

“Mind if I walk with you?” Jeremy asked, completely not getting to what he wanted.  
“Yes.” 

“Yes you mind, or yes I can walk with you?” Jeremy’s voice was confused now to match his puzzled expression. Jean considered this for a moment.

“Hmm. Yes.” Jeremy looked slightly exasperated with Jean by now. Jean kept his cold expression, but his eyes were shining with a delight from the thought he was getting under the sunshine boy’s skin. It was only fair in Jean’s mind, since the mere existence of Jeremy got under his skin and messed with his head.

Jean turned on his heel and walked off. A moment later, he felt someone’s eyes watching him and turned to see Jeremy following behind him like the puppy he was. It was Jean’s turn to be exasperated now. 

To Jean’s dismay, they spent the day together. Jeremy took him to a coffee shop where he ordered his drink, becoming even more lively after the caffeine kicked in. They sat and talked, or rather, Jean sat and Jeremy talked. He didn’t say anything of particular interest or importance to Jean, at least not until it was almost noon.

“Jean, can I ask you a question?” Jeremy asked him. This perked Jean’s interest because Jean had figured out Jeremy usually didn’t ask for permission to talk. 

Despite this interest, Jean simply answered with a, “no.” Jeremy disregarded this and continued on anyways.

“Do you know who your soulmate is?” Jeremy asked. He saw the surprise dance across Jean’s face before it disappeared into a stony expression. “I saw your clock earlier today. You know it’s on all zeroes, right? So you’ve met your soulmate?”

“Stop being nosy,” Jean snapped at him, turning his cheek to stare at something other than Jeremy’ expectant brown eyes. 

“So that’s a no?” Jeremy pressed on, ignoring the irritation that was obviously displayed by Jean’s mannerisms. Jean closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and turned back to Jeremy.

“I don’t know who it is,” he lied through gritted teeth, “and I don’t really care who it is anyways.” The second part was true at least.

“Jean, you don’t care? C’mon, this is your soulmate, the person you’re meant to be in love with,” Jeremy’s eyes only grew wider and more childlike as he spoke. 

“I don’t have a soulmate. And I never will because nobody cares about me, much less loves me,” Jean stood up from his chair, not particularly interested in staying to find out what other bullshit Jeremy wanted to ask him. 

“Then I’ll help you.” Jean stopped walking and slowly turned on the heel of his shoes to look at Jeremy. Jeremy looked a little nervous, shifting uneasily side to side as if he hadn’t processed what he’d said either.

“How in the hell would you help me?” Jean asked incredulously. 

“I don’t know, if I’m honest. But I want to help you find your soulmate,” Jeremy finished, his posture more confident now. He held Jean’s gaze steadily before Jean finally nodded and made his way through the people out of the coffee shop.


	4. Venom

Jeremy awoke to silence. It was something he was accustomed to since he’d roomed alone for so long. That’s why it took him a moment to realize he did not go to bed with silence. He went to bed with slightly irritating snoring, but the most noise in the room currently was the breeze outside the window. 

Jeremy looked over to find Jean, the source of the snoring, was gone as well. Jeremy checked the bathroom just in case before concluding Jean was not in the quite small dorm room. He stepped out into the California sunshine, squinting and putting a hand above his eyes. He heard banging up the steps to the dorm rooms and looked to find the tall shape of Jean towering above him. 

And he smelled horribly of sweat.

“Oh, god, you smell terrible,” Jeremy gagged at the overpowering smell. No matter how relieved he was that Jean wasn’t dead in a ditch somewhere, Jeremy’s forehead crinkled with concern. 

“But that’s not the point of why I’m out here,” Jeremy realized he was talking to himself again and cleared his throat before staring up at Jean. “You can’t just run off at early hours of the morning, no note, no anything. You didn’t even take your phone with you!” 

Jeremy wasn’t sure what he’d done beside be concerned for Jean’s safety, but Jean had a vaguely irritated expression reminiscent of a rebellious teenager refusing to follow their worried parents’ rules. 

“Careful, you sound pretty close to caring about me,” Jean’s words snapped with a venom to them that Jeremy could never find in himself. Jeremy’s face twitched now, tensing with the crinkles between his eyebrows and the tightened jaw. 

“Well,” Jeremy formed his words delicately, thinking about them before he let them loose. Jeremy almost never thought about what he was about to say, but he knew with Jean it was different because it had to be. Because Jean needed it to be. “I do care about you.”

Jeremy had said the wrong thing, and he could tell immediately by the force in which Jean’s head turned to look him in the eyes. 

“No,” Jean began, and if Jeremy had that Jean’s earlier statement was venomous, it was nothing compared to his tone now. “You don’t. You pity me, and I’m not sure which is worse. But I want neither from you.”

Jeremy physically flinched back as Jean turned on his heel and stalked off. Jean reminded Jeremy of a cat; he was a cat who’d been taken from his mother too soon, and now was caught between wanting the suckle of comfort or the defensive independence. Jean was wounded; he was healing. He was alone; he was not. Jeremy would make sure Jean was never alone.   
Breakfast came and went fast enough. Jeremy had sat between Jean and Alvarez, and he tried his best to rope Jean into conversations. When Jeremy realized it wasn’t about to work, he gave up, instead animatedly gesturing around as he told the story of the dogs he had when he was a boy. Jeremy could see Jean watching him in his peripheral vision, but Jeremy didn’t make anything of it. 

Once the Trojans started streaming out the cafeteria doors at the end of breakfast, Jean scurried for the doors. Jeremy almost felt bad for interrupting him, but he needed to ask Jean a question.

“Hey,” Jeremy injected cheer into his tone to mask the uncertainty Jean’s unreadable expression gave him, but Jeremy could sense Jean could see past it. Jean raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, and Jeremy took this as passageway to continue. 

“Mind if I walk with you?” The middle of the cafeteria with USC students flooding around them was not exactly the ideal place for Jeremy to ask Jean what was on his mind. 

“Yes,” came the puzzling answer from Jean. 

“Yes you mind, or yes I can walk with you?”

“Hmm,” Jean hummed before repeating the word, “yes.” Jeremy scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. Jean walked off, leaving Jeremy to follow. Jeremy supposed that if Jean was a cat, Jeremy was a dog, and they’d have to learn how to get along, some way, somehow. 

Of course, Jeremy also supposed this because of how he was now following Jean around like a lost puppy.

Jeremy wound up in the lead, guiding Jean to his favorite coffee shop Jeremy went to every morning he could. Jean followed with minor protests but hesitated once they reached the entrance to the crowded cafe. Jeremy waved him in with an easy smile. 

The two of them sat down opposite each other at a round table, each of them placing their respective drinks on their side. Jean had ordered his coffee black, without anything in it, and Jeremy had looked at him horrified before ordering his own coffee loaded with creams and sugars. 

Now, Jeremy was chattering on to postpone the inevitable question he’d dragged Jean across campus to ask. Once he looked up from surveying the rim of his coffee cup, he found Jean giving barely any effort to look engaged in what Jeremy was saying. Jeremy sighed, swallowed the nervous chatter building up in his throat, and asked, “Jean, can I ask you a question?”

For a reason Jeremy didn’t know, this sparked Jean’s interest. Despite the interested look, his answer came out as “no.”

Jeremy opted to ignore this no since Jean had been saying no to practically anything Jeremy had been asking him. 

“Do you know who your soulmate is?” Jean’s face lit with surprise at the question before returning to a dark, stone cold look. Jeremy continued to explain, “I saw your clock earlier today. You know it’s on all zeros, right? So you’ve met your soulmate?”

“Stop being nosy,” Jean snapped, less venom in his voice than this morning. Jeremy saw this as progress and took the opportunity to press on.

“So that’s a no?” Irritation flickered in Jean’s gray eyes, but determination lit up Jeremy’s. 

“I don’t know who it is,” Jean caved when he realized Jeremy wasn’t about to drop the issue, “and I don’t really care who it is anyways.”

“Jean, you don’t care? C’mon, this is your soulmate, the person you’re meant to be in love with,” Jeremy frowned, one of his rarer expressions. 

“I don’t have a soulmate. And I never will because nobody cares about me, much less loves me,” Jean stood from his chair to finalize his words. Jeremy felt a flare of panic for what might happen if Jean walked out by himself, angry and unaware of his surroundings. 

“Then I’ll help you.” It was desperation egging Jeremy on to keep touching the wound. Jeremy didn’t see it as touching the wound so much as dressing the wound to heal. A wave of relief quickly replaced itself with nerves as Jean turned to look at him. 

“How in the hell would you help me?” Jean asked skeptically. 

“I don’t know, if I’m honest. But I want to help you find your soulmate,” Jeremy finalized his own statement, letting his words sink into his head. He stared right up at Jean’s pale eyes and face until Jean’s head moved up and down in as much a positive reaction as he could give. 

At the end of the day, they found themselves back in their dorms. Jean was folding up the minuscule amount of clothes he had, playing around with them to pretend to be busy while Jeremy lay on his bed, elbow holding him up as he watched Jean.

Again, Jeremy swallowed his nerves to bring up the sensitive subject, once again attempting to dress the wound. 

“Do you think it could be someone on the team? I mean, they’re the only people you’ve met, right? Or it could be that girl who took our coffee orders, but I don’t get the impression she’s your type,” Jeremy found himself rambling and stopped. 

Jean remained in silence, but his movements had stopped alongside Jeremy’s chatter.

“Maybe it’s a new person,” Jeremy mused before a realization dawned on him. “Mine would have to be a new recruit if they were from the team, wouldn’t they? If your soulmate’s on the team, we could double date!”

Jeremy laughed contently before falling back onto his bed, bumping his head against the wall and muttering a curse. Jeremy went to bed happy, but he’d overlooked the tenseness of Jean’s muscles and the terror in his eyes.


End file.
